


Soft

by winters_void



Category: The Witcher (TV), The Witcher (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, First Witcher fic!, OOC (slightly), Soft Geralt, Witcher - Freeform, geralt is SOFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winters_void/pseuds/winters_void
Summary: Typically, Geralt has a hard exterior with everyone, everyone but you.
Relationships: Geralt of Rivia x OC, Geralt of Rivia x reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Kudos: 86





	Soft

The sun began to peak above the dark forest, beams of light shining through roof of leaves and making its way to the forest floor. Opening your eyes, you see Geralt is still asleep. Wispy strands of white hair frame his face making you smile. You love the rare occasions you get to wake up before him. Typically he wakes at the drop of a leaf, or any other minuscule sound that might occur in the forest. It's in his nature to be alert, to protect you both from any monsters that might appear. Though, he would never put you in danger on purpose. If he had the tiniest gut feeling that the forest floor wouldn't be safe you'd find yourself riding Roach to wherever he did deem safe. 

Whenever Geralt is asleep, he looks softer than usual. Typically he has a hard exterior up, not willing to let anyone in. But asleep? He's the Geralt that only you get to see. The soft one, with loving touches, long embraces, and the one who whispers sweet nothings into your ear. The man who is typically made up of one word answers (usually 'fuck') to everyone else, but when it comes to you could go on and on about anything. 

You gently lay your hand on his cheek, feeling his warm skin under your touch. Brushing a couple strands of white hair out of his face you can't help but admire his relaxed state. It had been weeks since either of you had felt this relaxed to take a quick breather and just enjoy each others presence without worrying of some monster or man trying to get the best of you. Slowly his amber eyes fluttered open and you felt his hand lay on top of yours on his face, gently stroking your knuckles. 

"Good morning my love." You spoke softly. He smiled looking into your eyes before opening his mouth.

"Good morning." He said. Geralt's voice was deeper than usual. That was one of your favorite things about waking up next to him. His morning voice was always significantly lower, raspier and always made your heart flutter. "Did you sleep well?" 

"In your arms?" You questioned giggling. "Always." 

Pressing a kiss to his lips you smile in his embrace. He pulls away gently before looking around and surveying the area. "We should probably wake them up." He says pointing towards the sleeping mat's that Jaskier and Ciri lay on. 

"No, let them rest." You speak looking at the lioness cub of Cintra and the bard. "We've got long days ahead, they'll need as much as they can get." 

He looks at you for a moment, almost arguing that the long days are exactly why you should wake them up but thinks against it. He knows you're right. If they get at least one night of good, unbothered sleep, they'll be far less likely to complain as much during the days ahead. Besides, it had been a while since Ciri has gotten a rested nights sleep. Before Geralt and her found each other she'd been on the run for a long time, always looking over her shoulder for threats.

"I'll get breakfast." Geralt grunted and you nodded as he pressed a tender kiss to your temple. "Pack up Roach." 

"We really should see about getting another horse." You spoke to yourself as you began rolling up the sleeping mat you and Geralt shared. It was by no means comfy, but it got the job done. "Maybe we should find somewhere to settle down for a while."  
  


Geralt was already gone so your words fell upon empty ears. Looking over to Ciri and Jaskier, you began to think. Surely Ciri didn't ask for this type of life. Always on the road, looking for coin. Jaskier was just tagging along as he saw fit, running from the lords who caught him sleeping with their wives. You giggled at the thought. This type of lifestyle couldn't go on forever. They deserved to at least have a home. 

You knew the dangers of it. If someone caught wind of where _the_ Geralt of Rivia lived with his misfit family, there was bound to be trouble. Still, it was worth the risk if it meant Ciri had a soft place to lay her head every night. You were a mediocre mage, and Geralt was a Witcher. You heard a twig snap to your right, and noticed your Witcher's silver head appear through the trees, lugging a deer over his shoulder. 

"That was quick." You spoke.

"Got lucky." He told you sitting on a fallen log and beginning to prep the meat. 

"I was thinking-" You told Geralt, watching him gently. 

"That's never good." He snorts and you kick him playfully. 

"So the Witcher does have a sense of humor." You speak rolling your eyes. "Anyways, what if we found somewhere to call home?"

"Where do you think we're going now?" Geralt asks, looking at you. You look into his amber eyes confused. 

"What do you mean, I thought we were just looking for work where we could get it."

"I mean yes, but I think it's time we find a place to call our own." Geralt shrugs. "Especially if those two are with us now." 

"Who would have thought. Big bad Geralt of Rivia has a soft spot." You tease lightly tapping his nose with your index finger. 

"You've always known my love." He tells you standing up and encircling your waist in his arms, placing his forehead against your own. "Just don't tell anyone." 

You hear shuffling behind the both of you and turn around slowly. Jaskier and Ciri are both sitting up staring at the two of you with a confused look. Suddenly Jaskier's face lights up in a bright smile. 

"I'm so writing a song about this." He says making Ciri hit him playfully. "Ow!" 


End file.
